


Oh, let me be a part of the narrative

by thundernlightning



Series: The War of L'manberg [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, He kinda admits he misses lmanberg but also Denies it, Im running out of hamilton lyrics to use oh no, Not Beta Read, Post-War, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: Eret missed being able to talk to the others in L'manberg.He missed their laughs, their smiles, their presence.He missed... L'manberg.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The War of L'manberg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864621
Comments: 11
Kudos: 212





	Oh, let me be a part of the narrative

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooooooo  
> Suck it green booooooooooooooy

Eret missed being able to talk to the others in L'manberg.

Tubbo had instantly started talking to him again after the betrayal. Of course, he threw some snarky replies every now and then in the first few conversations, but Eret could tell that behind the angry tone Tubbo put on, he was glad that they were still friends.

Fundy was a wildcard. The first few times they interacted after the betrayal, Fundy could not stop throwing insults his way. In defense of Fundy, Eret would most likely have done the same thing would the traitor have been someone else. 

Now, Fundy and him were on good speaking terms, being able to have hour longs conversations without calling the other out for their stances on the two kingdoms. Fundy had even volunteered to build him some piston doors. (For a price, but Eret wouldn't use that against him. He couldn't even begin to understand the mechanics behind such contraptions. A few items out of his hands and into Fundy's pocket were the least of his worries.)

Jack and him were pretty neutral, teetering back and forth with every word spoken towards the other. The first few interactions were pleasent, since Jack hadn't picked a side and had little to no idea of the battle and betrayal that had happened, but after joining the enemy's kingdom, his interactions grew a bit stale, with little half hearted insulted thrown every now and then with a clear distrust lacing his tone. (Eret couldn't be mad at that. He predicted such things happening awhile ago.)

Niki was very kind. Again, she had only just joined the world, no less the enemy kingdom, but she didn't let that stop her from talking to Eret, as if he hadn't cause L'manberg's loss in the war. She conversed with him, while all in a peppy tone, and Eret couldn't deny that she was funny, always making him laugh when in deep concentration. 

Tommy... Definitely didn't like him. Anytime they talked, (never alone, it was always in group conversations.) Tommy would find ways to throw insult after insult, usually calling him a bitch over 20 times before leaving. Eret... Could understand a bit of the attitude targeted towards him. The other things were, well... Over dramatic. (But don't tell Tommy that, he'll just do it all over again.)

And Wilbur... Well... He guessed it was also somewhat neutral, but teetering towards negative. Wilbur could strike up conversation with him, also only in groups, would slip a few subtle bashes towards Eret before treating him as a friend. Eret couldn't really say he minded, compared to Tommy's attitude.

And even though a lot of the times the others did subtly leave him out, ignore him, prank him multiple times and even blatantly yell insults at him, he missed them.

He missed their laughs, their smiles, their presence. 

He missed... L'manberg. 

(Well, more the people in it then the kingdom itself. Call him biased, but he liked his own kingdom more.)

Building his second tower right on the fence line of L'manberg , Eret thought that he would have attracted lots of negative attention from the enemy kingdom. But, surprise surprise, he actually... Didn't?

Fundy had said a couple insults at first, had set up a dutch flag and made a deal with Eret to keep the fence and the dutch flag, but all in all, that was really... It?

Niki was nore than friendly, joining the two in their own bickering and even 'accidentally' killing Fundy a couple times, giving Eret a good laugh while he built the first layer of his tower.

All in all, he loved this.

Being able to jump the fence between him and the kingdom he once called home, get a warning from Fundy that was able to be brushed off just as soon as his feet hos the ground, and talking with anyone in the area, was nice.

Way more than nice, actually.

It was... Heartwarming.

Being able to laugh at jokes again with the others was such a great experience and feeling he ever so underestimated.

Being able to poke fun and tease the others without having his betrayal used against him all the time was better than he remembered.

He missed this.

He might mask this feeling with building towers and castles, saying they would strike the hearts of the enemies with fear and intimidate them, but really, deep down, he knew exactly why he was so obsessed with building around the enemy kingdom.

He missed them.

He missed L'manberg.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ur day has/had been great :]  
> Also dont point out that my last work also was abt eret missing lmanberg ill cry


End file.
